


Lemming

by Exactlywhat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a bunny on the TF Bunny Farm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemming

“Wat'cha watching, Hound?” Sideswipe asked with a grin as he flopped onto the couch beside the green tracker. Sunstreaker settled next to his twin with more finesse, a scowl on his face. 

“A nature program. This one is about Arctic rodents. They're talking about lemmings now.”

“Lemmings?” Sideswipe asked, blinking at the round, fuzzy, black and brown form on the screen. 

“Rodents?” Sunstreaker asked, looking skeptically from the TV to Hound. 

“Yup. Lemmings are known for mass suicides. They apparently jump off cliffs, though not everyone believes it.”

Sideswipe blinked again. “Jump off cliffs?” he said, a smirk growing over his face. 

“What, there an echo in here?” Hound joked with a smile. “But yeah. Why?”

“Oh, nothing...” 

The tracker vented warily as the Twins exchanged sly smirks. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

He didn't have to wait long to see what the Twins had been plotting. The next day, while he was having his evening energon with Mirage and Trailbreaker, they showed what they had schemed. 

They walked up next to Cliffjumper while the minibot was getting his cube of energon. “Hey, Lemming!” Sideswipe crowed leaned against the wall near the red minibot. 

“Lemming?” Cliffjumper echoed, blinking. Sideswipe nodded. 

“You're name is Lemming, now, scraplet. Deal with it,” Sunstreaker said as he got his own energon. 

Cliffjumper just stared, blinking. “What?”

Over at his table, Hound was doing his best to hold back his snickers. He failed, and let out a loud snort, startling Mirage and Trailbreaker. 

“Hound? What is it?”

“Lemming,” he managed after a moment. “Jumping off cliffs...”

“What?” Mirage asked, but Trailbreaker got it. 

“Lemmings are little rodents that supposedly commit mass suicide by throwing themselves off cliffs. Jumping off cliffs apparently equals Cliffjumper in the Twins' mind.”

Mirage blinked. “Oh. I’ll have to remember that...”

Trailbreaker just grinned, and the grin grew all the wider when he looked across the Rec Room to see Cliffjumper still standing by the energon dispenser, looking confused and mouthing the word “lemming” to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bunny: 7. The Twins watch a nature show, then Cliffjumper wonders why they start calling him a lemming.


End file.
